starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆2nd SHOW TIME 6☆
☆2nd SHOW TIME 6☆ is the sixth single released for the 2nd Season of Star-Myu anime. WONDERFUL WONDER! is performed by Kao Council and was used as an insert song in episode 6. A DAY IN THE DREAM is performed by Akatsuki Kyoji x Yuzuriha Christian Lion x Sazanami Sakuya. Tracklisting #'WONDERFUL WONDER!' #'A DAY IN THE DREAM' #'WONDERFUL WONDER! '＜INST＞ #'A DAY IN THE DREAM '＜INST＞ Lyrics WONDERFUL WONDER! *Parts sang by Otori Itsuki *Parts sang by Hiragi Tsubasa *Parts sang by Akatsuki Kyoji *Parts sang by Yuzuriha Christian Lion *Parts sang by Sazanami Sakuya *Parts sang by Otori Itsuki & Hiragi Tsubasa *Parts sang by Akatsuki Kyoji, Yuzuriha Christian Lion & Sazanami Sakuya Japanese= ここにあるよ　サプライズいっしょに 君と、 君と、 君も、ねえ 隠さないで　見せてごらんよ ダンシン・シンギン・エブリィミュージック Ah　いくつもの奇跡と (奇跡が) (chou chou　いっぱい) Ah　ふたたびの出逢いに (微笑み) (ウインクをして) 最高キャストで　リアルショウタイム　描いてゆくのさ タイトルロール浮かぶ まばゆいマジックプレイス WONDERFUL! 俺たちは　そのドアを開けてしまった 気が付けば　光の中で BEAUTIFUL! 人生は　物語よりもロングラン 追いかけて 追い越してやれ Wonderful Wonder! 歌にしなよ　メッセージになる 耳に、 胸に、 沁みてくる 声にしなよ　もっともっと強く ラッキー・チャンス・イマジネーション Ah　歓声はメロディアス (メロディアス) (chou chou　だいすき) Ah　ミュージカルの虜 (時には) (絶望さえも) 相当ディープに　魅せるショウタイム　幕は上がってる リアルエモーション熱い いつかのマジックプレイス WONDERFUL! 夢たちは　残酷な顔もするけど 大丈夫　ひとりじゃないさ BEAUTIFUL! 悔しさは　ここに立つためのプライド 本気だね　さあ楽しもう Wonderful Wonder! WONDERFUL! 俺たちは　そのドアを開けてしまった 気が付けば　光の中で BEAUTIFUL! 人生は　物語よりもロングラン 追いかけて　追い越してやれ (いつまでも　夢は途中さ) Wonderful! Beautiful! Wonderful Wonder! |-| Rōmaji= Koko ni aru yo suprise issho ni Kimi to, Kimi to, Kimi mo nee Kakusanai de misete goran yo Dancing singing every music Ah　ikutsu mono (Kiseki ga) (chou chou　 ippai) Ah　futatabi no deai ni (Hohoemi) (Uinku wo shite) Saikou cast de riaru showtime　egaite yuku no sa Taitoru rooru ukabu Mabayui magic place WONDERFUL! Oretachi wa sono doa wo akete shimatta Ki ga tsukeba hikari no naka de BEAUTIFUL! Jinsei wa monogatari yori mo long run Oi kakete Oi koshite yare Wonderful Wonder! Uta ni shina yo messeeji ni naru Mimi ni, Mune ni , Shimite kuru Koe ni shina yo motto motto tsuyoku Lucky chansu imagination Ah　kansei wa Melodious (Melodious) (chou chou　daisuki) Ah　myuujikaru no toriko (Toki ni wa) (Zetsubou sae mo) Soutou diipu ni miseru showtime maku wa agatteru Riaru emotion atsui Itsuka no magic place WONDERFUL! Yume tachi wa zankoku na kao mo suru kedo Daijoubu hitori janai sa BEAUTIFUL! Kuyashi sa wa koko ni tatsu tame no puraido Honki da ne saa tanoshimou Wonderful Wonder! WONDERFUL! Oretachi wa sono doa wo akete shimatta Ki ga tsukeba hikari no naka de BEAUTIFUL! Jinsei wa monogatari yori mo long run Oi kakete oi koshite yare (Itsu made mo yume wa tochuu sa) Wonderful! Beautiful! Wonderful Wonder! |-| English= A DAY IN THE DREAM *Parts sang by Akatsuki Kyoji *Parts sang by Yuzuriha Christian Lion *Parts sang by Sazanami Sakuya *Parts sang by Yuzuriha Christian Lion & Sazanami Sakuya *Parts sang by Akatsuki Kyoji & Sazanami Sakuya Japanese= Fantastic day by day We go through the dream ミュージックが呼んでいる！ ためしてごらんよ　ときめきたいなら 自分　驚かせるくらい 叫びだしそうな　願いが溢れたら 君はもう僕たちと一緒さ 『アカツキ』燃ゆる情熱も やさしく揺れる『サザナミ』も シャルマンな『ユズリハ』のリズム 夢は夢のままじゃなくて 今日を叶えること 簡単ではないから素敵さ 出来ないと俯く前に もう一度　踊ろうか ヒカリのほうへ　カラダ傾けたまま Fantastic day by day We go through the dream ミュージックで誘ってる！ 怖がらないで　話して聞かせて 夢が遠く感じるなら 閉じ込めすぎると　チクリと胸が疼くだろう 解き放ってしまいなよ 無口な夢を追いかけて 涙ひとつ　こぼすたび また君は強くなってく ここにおいで　待っているよ いっしょに叶えよう 一秒だって　無駄にしたくない 競い合い　肩を並べて 明日(あす)へ響かせよう 歌う声は　重なる夢のアティチュード テラスでお茶を飲みながら また今日も夢について語り合うんだ 熱すぎたって　構わないのさ 夢は夢のままじゃなくて 今日を叶えること 簡単ではないから素敵さ 出来ないと俯く前に もう一度　踊ろうか ヒカリのほうへ　カラダ傾けたまま Fantastic day by day We go through the dream ミュージックが呼んでいる！ Fantastic day by day We go through the dream… |-| Rōmaji= Fantastic day by day We go through the dream Myuujikku ga yonde iru! Tameshite goran yo tokimekitai nara Jibun odoro kaseru kurai Sakebi dashi sou na negai ga afuretara Kimi wa mou bokutachi to issho sa Akatsuki moyuru jounetsu mo Yasashiku yureru sazanami mo Charmant na yuzuriha no rizumu Yume wa yume no mama janakute Kyou wo kanaeru koto Kantan de wa nai kara suteki sa Dekinai to utsumuku mae ni Mou ichido odorou ka Hikari no hou e karada kata muketa mama Fantastic day by day We go through the dream Myuujikku de sasotteru! Kowagaranai de hana shite kikasete Yume ga tooku kanjiru nara Tojikome sugiru to chikuri to mune ga uzuku darou Toki hanatte shimai na yo Mukuchi na yume wo oi kakete Namida hitotsu kobosu tabi Mata kimi wa tsuyoku natte ku Koko ni oide matte iru yo Issho ni kanaeyou Ichibyou datte muda ni shita ku nai Kisoi ai kata wo narabete Asu e hibikase you Utau koe wa kasanaru yume no attitude Terasu de ocha wo nomi nagara Mata kyou mo yume ni tsuite katari au nda Atsu sugitatte kamawanai no sa Yume wa yume no mama janakute Kyou wo kanaeru koto Kantan de wa nai kara suteki sa Dekinai to utsumuku mae ni Mou ichido odorou ka Hikari no hou e karada kata muketa mama Fantastic day by day We go through the dream Myuujikku ga yonde iru! Fantastic day by day We go through the dream… |-| English= Notes *'WONDERFUL WONDER!' **Performer: Kao Council Itsuki(CV: Suwabe Junichi), Hiragi Tsubasa(CV: Hirakawa Daisuke), Akatsuki Kyoji(CV: Morikubo Showtaro), Yuzuriha Christian Lion(CV: Toriumi Kosuke), Sazanami Sakuya(CV: Hatano Wataru) **Composer: Okubo Kaoru **Arranger: Okubo Kaoru **Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi *'A DAY IN THE DREAM' **Performer: Akatsuki Kyoji (CV: Morikubo Showtaro), Yuzuriha Christian Lion (CV: Toriumi Kosuke), Sazanami Sakuya (CV: Hatano Wataru) **Composer: Nakayama Satoshi **Arranger: Nakayama Satoshi **Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery s2-6.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song